


That ugly wig

by ChairmanChurch



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, I just missed Newtmass too much, I planned on writting smut but too lazy and shit, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 20:03:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChairmanChurch/pseuds/ChairmanChurch
Summary: Newt and Thomas sneaked in a single-sex schoolfor girls.





	That ugly wig

**Author's Note:**

> It's been forever since I came back to this fandom. Oh, how much I missed it. So I had to write something for those smol sons. Hope you enjoy this short read. It has no real plot, really. But just a bit angst and tons of fluff thrown into lmao.
> 
> And check out my last Newtmas fic I wrote last summer if you want. It's a Wingfic and tbh my favourite work.
> 
> ~~  
> Now enjoy!!

Suddenly Thomas turned his gaze towards him. The brunette inspected his face intensely, and Newt automatically reached up to brush his palm over his face with a thought that something stuck on it. And then Thomas was still searching his face, his eyes a little wide. Newt glanced back at him, arching an eyebrow to show his confusion. The girls were going to strip to only underclothes, yet Thomas was staring at him.

"What are yo—" Newt whispered to ask what Thomas was looking at but being cut off by the brunette.

Normally Thomas would have clamped his palm onto Newt's mouth to shut him up unless they wanted to get caught, but this time he wasn't using his hand. But his mouth. Bloody hell.

Newt jerked back instantly. Not that he didn't want a kiss with Thomas, he wanted severals even. But he was surprised—shocked.

Thomas pulled himself back as well, he seemed surprised at his action as much as Newt.

"Oh my God," Thomas murmured, the distance between them so small Newt could feel his short pants. "I'm so sorry."

"For what?" Newt asked, and wasn't sure whether he was feeling angry because Thomas had stolen a kiss from him or because he was regretting it.

"I—" Thomas trailed off. Up this close, Newt could see his adam apple lift up a little when he swallowed. He seemed tensed. "You looked like a girl so much and I couldn't help—with this small gap between us."

Small gap between them? It felt like thousands miles between them now. Thomas really had no bloody idea how long Newt had fallen for him, how long he had buried his feelings deep inside his shattering heart because Thomas liked girls.

And the kiss—that kiss wrecked everything, destroyed every wall Newt had built to protect his emotions.

He shot up to his feet. Thomas jumped out a little at his abrupt movement and stumbled onto his ass on the floor.

"Where're you going?"

Newt heard Thomas ask but he had already turned away. He ran out of the changing room without looking back.

~~~~~~~~~

When Thomas got home, the lights had been already off. Newt must be sleeping.

He put the key chain onto the shoes board beside the door, trying not to make any sound, and pulled off his shoes. He felt extremely lucky that the girl physics uniform looked nothing much different from the boys' or Thomas couldn't had got back to his apartment without judgmental looks.

The click sound of the bathroom door almost made Thomas drop his stuff onto the floor in the darkness. Newt stepped out of the room.

He seemed startled at the presence of Thomas, too, and dropped the towel he was using to dry his new-washed hair. Maybe he didn't know Thomas had got home.

The silence stretched out for way too long. Newt still stood on the bathroom door, even not bothering to retrieve the towel.

"Coffee?" Thomas asked awkwardly. He never felt that wobble around Newt since the day they first met. Actually they had known each other since crying out loud. They were best friends, there was never any wall or barrier between them.

Thomas raised the coffee bag up and waggled it.

"It's almost midnight," said Newt.

Thomas said nothing at that but laugh a fake laugh.

"So," Newt spoke up again. "Did you see the girls?"

Thomas found himself shaking his head immediately. "No, I retreated right after you were gone. What's the fun without you?"

"So where the hell have you been?"

"Buying coffee?" Thomas said, and it sounded like a question.

"It took you six bloody hours to buy two bloody cups of coffee?" Newt literally growled. "I called you for hundreds times and you didn't pick up one."

Thomas knew his friend easily lost temper, but usually not because of trivial reasons. He put the coffee and his bag onto the coffee table and took several steps towards until he was standing just about a feet from Newt.

"Hey, hey, calm down," Thomas cooed. "I just sat on the train and got some views."

Newt snarled at him but stay silence. He bent down to pick up the towel before pushing past Thomas.

"Hey," Thomas spun around to catch Newt's wrist and yanked him back gently until his friend faced him again. His expression was unreadable, perhaps something between anger and concern and something that Thomas couldn't put his finger on. "Are you mad at me? My phone's out of battery."

"Do you know how much I was scared? I called all of our friends, I even called the police but they only made a searching when you were missing for over a day. I ran like a trained dog every place you—we—often hang out. I—"

Thomas stopped him and pulled him into the tight hug. He really didn't know Newt would be that frightened when Thomas just disappeared for a couple of hours. Newt's body went stiff against him, his still wet hair dropping water onto Thomas' shoulders.

"Sh—sh—I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I will never let that happen again. I promise. Just don't be mad at me," Thomas tightened his grip on Newt and after a long moment, Newt relaxed. He could feel his hands tremble when they reached up and lay on Thomas' back.

"That didn't make me mad. It did make me scared, but not mad," Newt murmured against his neck.

Thomas pulled back at that. He tilted his head and looked Newt in the eyes. But the blonde dropped his gaze and his hands left his back when Thomas watched him. "Is it about the kiss?" Thomas asked, and shook Newt's shoulders gently to make him look up.

Newt nodded and bit his lower lips.

"I'm sorry, Newt," Thomas said again, because that was the only thing he could say. There was so much he wanted to say but all the left his mouth was his apology, because he wasn't sure Newt felt the same about that kiss like he did.

"Stop saying it," Newt suddenly snapped and yanked his body out of Thomas' hold. He opened his mouth, surprised at the outburst. Newt was panting now, his hands clutched at the sides of his sweatpants.

"What do you want me to say?" Thomas asked.

"I—" Newt looked like pushing the word out. "You really don't know how much that kiss meant to me."

"What? What are you saying?" Thomas asked in confusion, and took a step forward.

"No," Newt said and raised his hands up. "Don't get closer. It'd be too much for me to handle. I like you Thomas. I fall for you, so hard and so bad. And you kissed me and you said sorry for it. Do you understand how much my emotions were toyed by it?"

"Newt—" Thomas spoke up but Newt interrupted him.

"No, don't say anything. I know when you knew my feelings for you, you'd be disgusted by me. I'll move out tomorrow at the first light, so you don't have to worry that I'll bother and advance on you." 

Newt turned away again but this time Thomas didn't catch him by the wrist, he lunged himself forwards and grabbed at his body. He spun him in his arms and forced his lips on the blonde's. Newt gasped but didn't struggle.

The feeling of Newt's lips was the same like when Thomas had kissed him in that single-sex school. They were moist and soft, but now with the scent of mint from the toothpaste.

"You're not the only one got affected by that kiss," Thomas grumbled against his mouth and claimed it back again. Newt was shivering and abandoning himself to kiss him back. Thomas darted out his tongue to lick the seam of Newt's lips, but before he could do anything further, Newt broke apart.

"Wait—" Newt said breathily even when they barely did anything. Thomas looked at him worriedly with a thought that he was crossing the line, and wound his arms around his waist to keep him in case he tried to run away.

"Let me put on the wig, so you'll think that I'm a girl. It'll be easier for yo—"

"Oh my God, you idiot," Thomas cursed and rolled his eyes. "I want to kiss you. You. No one else. Not the girls at that school, not the faked girl in that fucking ugly wig. You, Newton."

Newt opened his mouth but before he could say anything, Thomas crashed his mouth onto Newt's and took advantage of his parting lips to lick his way inside. Newt groaned and he tasted amazing.

Thomas found himself pushing Newt's backwards in the bedroom's direction. They clumsily got through the door of his room without breaking their kiss and when the back of Newt's knees touched the edge of the bed, they fell onto the mattress with a soft thud. Thomas let all his weight onto his friend's body because he knew Newt could endure it.

Newt was groping for Thomas' T-shirt collar and when he found it he pulled it. He left his mouth just for a mere second so Newt could yank his tee off and toss it away. He looked up at him with wide dark brown eyes, and reached up to run his fingertips over Thomas' chest. When his hands reached Thomas' hips, he wrapped his arms around his body and rolled them. And now Newt was sitting, straggling his hips, and stripping off his own tee.

"Like to be on top, don't you?" Thomas asked and Newt smirked down at him.

Newt was thin but sinew. Thomas ran his hands over the smooth skin, more forcefully than Newt had done him, and then hooked his fingers into his waistband. And everything became a chaos after that moment. And now Thomas found them naked.

He cupped Newt's face with his palms and pulled his head down to gobble his mouth. Newt's groan vibrated through his tongue and body.

"So you're gay?"

"Isn't it clear?" Newt breathed, "You?"

"I don't know. Maybe. But I do have feelings for you," Thomas acted upon his words by holding Newt closer against his chest, the blonde's heart thrumming fiercely beneath his smooth, warm skin. "I imagined kissing a guy before but that said guy was you and only you. And I thought it was some kind of friendship in intense level."

"Do you regret it?" Newt asked, placing a kiss on the juncture between Thomas' neck and shoulder. He smelled of coffee, thick and intriguing, he must have spent quite a time in that coffee shop.

"Regret what?" Thomas curled his hand through Newt's still wet hair before kissing the crease on his forehead away.

"Kissing me."

"No," Thomas shook his head, "That made me know for sure that we are something more."

"You dumbass," said Newt, pinching Thomas' side, making the brunette burst out laughing. "You should have told me. We wouldn't have wasted so much time."

"You're the dumbass. You should have told me."

"You likes girls." Newt moaned. "You only liked girl before. You asked me to be a wingman for your dates with girls uncountable times. And as I recall, haft a day ago you asked me to disguise to sneak into the girl school."

"You talk too much, Newton. So are we going to kiss again or nah?"

Newt kissed him. Again. And again. And again. Breathlessly.

"Stupid Tommy. _My_ stupid Tommy."

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Kudos and comments will make me smile my face into halves :))~


End file.
